This invention relates generally to shock absorbers, and in particular to shock absorbers for use with actuating pedals.
Brake pedals permit drivers of motor vehicles to actuate the vehicle braking system. In the event of a front end impact to the motor vehicle, an impact force is typically applied to the front end of the vehicle for a limited time duration that is typically less than about one second. Unfortunately, the applied impact force is usually transmitted to the driver""s leg by the brake pedal linkage. Conventional brake pedal linkages do not reduce or eliminate such impact forces. As a result, drivers of motor vehicles commonly suffer leg injuries due to impact forces applied during vehicle impacts.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing brake pedals.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method of operating a motor vehicle braking system including a brake booster having a push rod that is actuated by a brake pedal lever arm is provided that includes compliantly coupling the brake pedal lever arm to the push rod during the application of an impulsive force to the push rod.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a motor vehicle braking system is provided that includes a brake booster having a push rod, a brake pedal lever arm, and means for compliantly coupling the brake pedal lever arm to the push rod during the application of an impulsive force to the push rod.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a motor vehicle braking system is provided that includes a brake booster having a push rod, a brake pedal lever arm, and a shock absorber coupled to the push rod and the brake pedal lever arm for compliantly coupling the brake pedal lever arm to the push rod during the application of an impulsive force to the push rod.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for coupling a first member to a second member is provided that includes means for compliantly coupling the first member to the second member after the application of an impulsive force to the second member, and means for absorbing the impulsive forces applied to the second member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of coupling a first member to a second member is provided that includes compliantly coupling the first member to the second member after application of an impulsive force to the second member, and absorbing the impulsive force applied to the second member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for coupling a first member to a second member is provided that includes a housing including an hydraulic accumulator for absorbing energy, a metering orifice coupled to the hydraulic accumulator, an adjustable fluid reservoir coupled to the metering orifice, and a quantity of fluid positioned within the adjustable fluid reservoir and the metering orifice. A connecting rod is coupled to the housing for adjusting the size of the adjustable fluid reservoir. A locking device is provided for controllably locking the connecting rod to the housing. A sensor is provided for controlling the operation of the locking device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for coupling a first member to a second member is provided that includes a housing having an hydraulic accumulator for absorbing energy, a metering orifice coupled to the hydraulic accumulator, an adjustable fluid reservoir coupled to the metering orifice, and a quantity of fluid positioned within the adjustable fluid reservoir and the metering orifice. A connecting rod is coupled to the housing for adjusting the size of the adjustable fluid reservoir. A locking device is provided for controllably locking the connecting rod to the housing that includes one or more radially movable locking members for rigidly coupling the connecting rod to the housing, and an accelerometer for controlling the movement of the locking members.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for coupling a first member to a second member is provided that includes a housing having an hydraulic accumulator for storing energy, a metering orifice coupled to the hydraulic accumulator, a flow control valve coupled to the metering orifice, an adjustable fluid reservoir coupled to the flow control valve, and a quantity of fluid positioned within the metering orifice, and the adjustable fluid reservoir. A connecting rod is coupled to the housing for adjusting the size of the adjustable fluid reservoir. A sensor is provided for controlling the operation of the flow control valve.
The present embodiments of the invention provide shock absorbers for coupling a brake pedal lever arm to a brake booster push rod that sense the application of impact forces to the brake booster push rod and thereby compliantly couple the brake pedal lever arm to the brake booster push rod. The shock absorbers then absorb the impact forces applied to the brake booster push rod and then rigidly couple the brake pedal lever arm and the brake booster push rod upon sensing the cessation of the impact forces. As a result, the further transmission of the impact forces to a human operator of the brake pedal lever arm is prevented thereby avoiding potentially serious injury to the human operator.